


One Small Step for Man

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Finale, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: Tess and Oliver celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 'man on the moon' space mission. This story takes place after the series finale. (Apollo 11 50th Anniversary Prompt)
Relationships: Tess Mercer/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One Small Step for Man

**Tollie Banner Credits  
**Fonts: Windsong, Ballerina Pro  
PSD Coloring: dcamp tmas via [@hisources](https://hisources.tumblr.com/)  
Photo Credits: [Life Magazine](https://www.life.com/), [1st Dibs](https://www.1stdibs.com), [Justin Hartley Connection](https://justin-hartley.net)

—

**Merritt Island, Florida July 20 th, 2019**

“I have a gift for you,” Oliver whispers into her ear, his words making her smile.

The sound of the crashing ocean waves is like music to her ears as she undoes the bow of the elegantly wrapped present.

She takes a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the beautiful object. “My goodness. It’s beautiful, Oliver.”

It’s an antique [NASA Apollo 11 Sterling Silver Commemorative Beaker](https://www.1stdibs.com/furniture/dining-entertaining/sterling-silver/nasa-apollo-11-sterling-silver-commemorative-beaker-67-1500/id-f_10835741/).

“Apollo 11,” he says, smiling and turning it around, knowing exactly what he’ll find. “Commemorating Apollo Eleven and the mission to the moon, July 1969.”

The silver is warm on her skin and she touches it softly. She’s star struck as she holds the beaker in her hands, admiring its beauty and most of all, its history.

“What it must’ve felt like for them, venturing off into space for the first time. What a gift.” She leans in and kisses Oliver, whispering thank you as she caresses his neck.

“Hmm,” he hums, thinking he knows what gift she is really talking about; their daughter asleep on the blanket on top of the classic 1969 Chevrolet C10 they rented for full celebratory ambience. They sit directly across from the Kennedy Center where the launch had taken place 50 years earlier. Oliver links his fingers with Tess’s, silently asking her to let him hold her. Without hesitation, she succumbs to him, lying down in his strong arms beneath a beautiful blanket of stars. He smiles against her neck, leaving tiny kisses there. 

They’re like teenagers lately - that’s what Bruce has been saying, with a grumble and a half hidden smile. This is their second chance at everything. Their relationship, their children; a whole life.

“What do you think it was like for them?” she asks him, bringing him back to the present moment.

“What?”

“Going into space.”

“Well, based on the 500 documentaries we’ve been watching lately, honored, willing, excited, but very humble about it.”

“I admire them.”

“We all do,” he says, kissing her forehead.

Tess lifts her head up to look at him.

“You think Clark has an entirely different perspective on this event?”

“You mean how over-hyped it must all seem to him?”

“Yeah.”

“ _‘These guys are wusses! I could fly to the moon in two seconds without any space suits!’_ ” Oliver imitates as Tess collapses against his chest in laughter.

“I’d just tell him to hop right to it, then!”

They watched Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Michael Collins walk the mobile launcher to enter their Apollo 11 spacecraft.

“This is the most beautiful date night you’ve ever taken me on, thank you.”

“I love taking you on date night.”

“Look, there’s Johnny Carson in the audience.” The excitement is building is her voice. “It’s almost time for liftoff,” she exclaims, leaning forward to turn the volume knob on top of the vintage 1969 Motorola television.

She is now in full viewing mode, her heart and soul immersed in watching the historic moment. He knows years from now he’ll remember this moment. Her face, in the moonlight, taking his heart hostage.

~o~o~

 _“I know the sky is not the limit, because there are footprints on the Moon—and I made some of them! So don’t allow anyone to denigrate or inhibit your lofty aspirations. Your dream can take you might higher and much farther than anyone ever thought possible!”_ − Buzz Aldrin, December 2nd, 2019

* * *


End file.
